Typically, there are known computers for processing data related to the temperature, the humidity, or the acceleration measured by sensors. The sampling interval indicates the waiting duration between the timings of obtaining sensing data. In some cases the sampling interval is relatively longer and in other cases it is relatively shorter. In that regard, a technology is already known for changing the sampling interval duration depending on the situation.
Typically, in order to avoid loss of data that is measured using the sensors, the data is often stored in a nonvolatile memory. However, if, every time the data is obtained from the sensor, that data is stored in a nonvolatile memory; then a lot of small writing processes performed.